five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Whiptoungbulborb8/The Tubbyland Timeline according to me
WARNING: This is non-cannon material, and it is just how I view the game. I ask politely that you do not say THAT'S NOT RIGHT! It's just how I view the game. Enjoy! *1985: Tubbyland entertainment established *1989: First Dipsy concept, now known as origianal, is introduced to the C.E.O *1989: Cowhat Dipsy Idea is Rejected and model construction was stopped *1990: Concept for Prototypes introduced to C.E.O *1990: Original placed into tubbyland warehouse *1992: Prototypes are approved, construction begins *1995: New concept for the V.1 Tubbybots introduced, C.E.O Approves and commands the prototypes to be scrapped. *1996: V.1 Construction starts and Prototypes are thrown into warehouse with Original *1997: A spare tubbybot known as PTLD-93 is built and is then taken apart, is found missing *1998: V.1 Construction is finished *1998: Noo-Noo is introduced to C.E.O, and construction starts *1999: First Resturaunt is built, Tubbybots are delivered to location *2000: PTLD Found in First resturaunt *2000: Custard Machine explosion incident *2001: PTLD Goes missing again *2001: Parker Anderson Hired *2001: Noo-Noo Goes missing shortly after parker is hired *2001: Employee #6 Killed *2002: Parker is fired after messing with tubbybots *2005: V.1 Bots are re-constructed into a new concept, C.E.O Dissaproves and sends them to the warehouse, unfinished *2006: Theif Breaks into Warehouse and modifies Original, And the other prototypes *2007: Prototype tubbies have been heavily vandilized, Tinky's Mask found at auction, Dipsy's lower jaw found in trash outside of warehouse, Laa-Laa's Under costume found burnt on highway a mile away *2007 (new years eve): Old Po is too damaged to attempt being fixed, and is sent to the warehouse *2009: Employee #6 Hired to monitor Tubbyland Warehouse *2009: Decimated (T.V.T) Is introduced into C.E.O, Is scrapped during development, and is sent to warehouse *2009: Employee #6 is killed by Noo-Noo, or so everyone thinks *2010: Employee #6, reported missing, Escapes the Noo-Noo and leaves the warehouse forever *2013: The Bodies of the V.2 Prototypes are extracted and rebuilt in new way in hopes of rebuilding the company *2015: Decimated and Noo-Noo collected from Warehouse and are rebuilt in Building Facility *2016: Original is reported missing *2019: V.2 Concepts are finished, C.E.O Approved and construction for Second Resturaunt begins *2021: Decimated is renamed Tubbyland Voice Trumpet and Is sent to the C.E.O Along with a new fixed Noo-Noo *2025: Old Po starts to undergo rsestorations, but is too damaged and only gets fixed a bit before being sent to the resturaunt for spare use *2030: Resturaunt is opened to public *2034: Resturaunt is broken into and a mess is made inside *2035: First guard is hired *2035: First guard dies from the Noo-Noo *2036: Evan Jameson hired *2037: Evan Jameson Fired *2039: Employee #6 corpse found in the spare room next to po *2041: Resuraunt is shut down by tubbyland entertainment *'The following is a made up part that is part of my fanmade FNaTL 4 Game' *2046: C.E.O is Assassinated by Parker Anderson because of the death of his brother *2048: C.F.O Takes over, and new tubbydome is built for a test *2049: Original and all prototypes are found scrapped except for The Prototype Po *2051: V.1 Tubbies are recreated with a new technology that allows cloning of past objects *2052: PTLD-93 Found in the tubbydome, location is abandoned because he has been heavily vandilized, and may be possesed *2056: The Cloned v.1's are dropped off at the new superdome location, and are left to rot *2059: V.1 Clones have been reported to be Vandilized heavily, With sharp peices and modifications to the systems *2063: Parker Heads to the Superdome, hoping to find traces of his brother's DNA To get him cloned, which is an illegal process that he must take action to if he wants to see him again *2063: After his fifth search night, Parker finds the eyes, bones, and blood of his brother inside of the Noo-Noo, and he extracts them in jars, escaping with his life *2064: Parker's Brother has successfully been cloned, and Is revealed to be the first security guard missing. *2065: Tubbyland entertainment is shut down by the government *2067: The Abandoned Superdome burns down, Destroying all the tubbybots inside of it *2070: The Only Remaining traces are the heads of every tubbybot in exsistance, which Parker Keeps as a memory in his trophy room of finding and resurecting his brother *2071: The end of tubbyland entertainment. Category:Blog posts